


Moonlight Sonata is lovely, but how about a different song this time?

by Nox_Lamenta



Series: OC development and Shorts [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Actually flash fic, Flash Fic, Gen, Short, also seriously?, an hour, first fic with pretty la luna?, i wrote this in like, making tags i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Lamenta/pseuds/Nox_Lamenta
Summary: Lila brings some new sheet music for work
Relationships: None
Series: OC development and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681708
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight Sonata is lovely, but how about a different song this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure if i'm getting better at this writing thing, but i'm happy to write characters that are way more fleshed out in my head then i can pen to paper right now.

Music could be heard outside the containment unit, and strangely to the clerks outside, it wasn't Moonlight Sonata.

Lila had gone into La Luna's room that day to do a performance work per Manager's order, on a whim however Lila decided to bring several other music scores with her. She hadn't been sure La Luna would appreciate the surprise selection, but she was pretty sure she could survive any fallout of a temper snap. La Luna hadn't dismissed her for offering the other song scores, or gone breach form and tried to kill her, La Luna seemed genuinely amused at the gift.

And The Devil's Trill is a such lovely song.


End file.
